


神盾局制服配發原則

by WingK



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 神盾局制服，依照特工的任務性質量身訂製，合身、舒適、吸汗，您出勤的好選擇。……說的好像還能選擇似的。





	神盾局制服配發原則

神盾局制服，依照特工的任務性質量身訂製，合身、舒適、吸汗，您出勤的好選擇。

……說的好像還能選擇似的。

特戰小組成員紛紛打開剛從上級那領來的袋子，裏頭裝著每年配發的神盾局制服。比起一般的外勤特工，特戰小組的制服還配有防彈衣和內縫各種暗袋的厚重作戰服，領到的衣服包也比一般特工還重上幾倍。  
不合身的作戰服會影響肢體動作，因此在訂製衣服前有安排專人到神盾局量身，而衣服包上也貼著個人的名字，代表制服的專屬性。

不過不代表專屬擁有者一定會喜歡這身制服。

「又是短袖，五件都短袖。」朗姆洛磨牙，「長袖只有一件。神盾局連這種布料費也要省？航空母艦都炸了不知道幾艘了。」

原本翻著自己的衣服嘰嘰喳喳的特戰小組頓時禁聲，齊齊轉向他們組長的方向。

羅林斯看了看其他的組員，決定當個有擔當的副組長。「組長。」他拿出自己的公發制服，「我的是三件長袖，和三件短袖。我想大部分的人應該都拿到這種組合。」  
其他的組員點點頭，對副組長的說法作出正面回應。  
羅林斯繼續補充，「我記得有公告說，上臂尺寸超過胸圍35%的特工，為了避免衣物阻礙手臂動作，會改配給短袖或無袖制服，範例是現隸屬於復仇者的巴頓特工。」

「幹。」  
朗姆洛將滿手的短袖制服塞進袋子裡，「鷹眼拿的是弓和箭，老子拿的是槍和電擊棒，這兩種武器的手臂動作根本不一樣好吧。」

「但組長的上臂尺寸超過您胸圍的35%。」特戰小組副組長冷靜指出。  
「是又怎樣。」特戰小組組長翻了個白眼。  
「公發的長袖沒什麼彈性。」羅林斯拉拉自己身上的長袖制服。  
「那應該從改善布料開始而不是減少員工制服的布料。」朗姆洛雙手抱肘，手臂上的肌肉因著他的姿勢而隆起，將短袖制服撐得鼓脹。

一陣沉默。  
沒人敢針對組長對於規定的抗拒提出任何意見，他們唯一敢做的就是盯著自家組長明顯的二頭肌和三頭肌瞧。

羅林斯又看了看特戰小組的組員們，最後視線還是跟眾人匯集到了同一個焦點。  
在他的記憶裡，其實神盾局中能適用這個規定的特工也不多，除了他們的組長外，還有被當成示範對象的巴頓特工，以及──  
「組長……」他沉聲說：「神盾局裡上臂尺寸符合規定又穿長袖的，只有美國隊長喔。」

朗姆洛一時語塞。

「……那我還是穿短袖好了。」


End file.
